My Little Pony: Friendship is Malice
by ShakeBunny
Summary: "They should have never thrown her that party. They cared about her, you know. They just wanted to make her feel loved, the way friends should. Perhaps, if they weren't good friends... if they didn't care so much, maybe more of us would still be alive."


**Friendship Is Malice**

What happens when a pony loses every one of her friends? Does she get them back? Does she find a way to make new ones? Does she become depressed? Does she become a loner? It is possible, yes, but which scenario is most probable? What happens to a pony who has lost everything and everypony she's ever loved? Well, the most probable outcome of such an event would be for the pony to recover. She would be able to pick up the pieces of her broken life, make them into something good, but in the case of Ms. Pinkamena Diane Pie… well… some ponies can't handle the pressure of the most concrete things in their lives, such as their friendships, exploding around them. Some ponies allow their hearts to blacken. They allow hate and animosity to course through their veins. Instead of looking up in the midst of becoming an outcast, some ponies, ponies like Pinkie, allow themselves to crack.

Pinkie was a good pony. I'll go ahead and stress that. She WAS a good pony, but her world turned upside down the day she thought she had lost all of her friends. Even though she was simply misled, she was unable to go back to the way she was. The events leading up to her birthday party that faithful day set her on a path of self-discovery, and self-destruction that nopony around her was guaranteed to survive. She was going to make them pay for what they had done, and then some.

Some ponies say we should be weary of the friends we make. They say we should be certain of who they really are before we allow them to enter our lives, because not all ponies can be trusted. Friendship is a powerful thing, but I've grown to understand just how deadly such a force can be when neglected. I urge you to respect and love the friends you make with all that you are, because although not all friendships last; there are those who aren't willing to let go so easily.

Now, you've asked me to tell her story. I assure you I will do my best in recounting the events that led up to the most heinous killing spree Equestria has ever known, but I am going to warn you now; it isn't pretty. Some monsters are made, but there are those who are born with a glint of insanity in their eyes.

So, if you're mare enough, take a seat, strap yourself in, and double-check your ability to handle such content, because there's no un-telling what I'm about to share with you. You've asked for my help, and now you're going to get it, like it or not. Be sure to take notes, because I will not be repeating myself.

It was a summer night, yet unnaturally cold. One would expect the pegasus ponies to have had that in check, but I believe that this time, it was out of their control. This cold, this unrelenting, unforgiving torment of seemingly sub-zero temperature was in itself the personification of Ms. Pinkie's heart, whose life had been altered forever that day. As I said before, it had been her birthday, during which she was avoided by all of her closest friends in order to assure her surprise party would not be spoiled. At the end of the day, her fear of losing all of her friends was put to rest when the five of them revealed the motive behind their seemingly heartless actions in the form of her surprise party. And, although the friendship she shared with the five did in fact turn out to be genuine, the way they had treated her prior to the celebration became the key that unlocked the most evil part of her. I speak in fact, of Pinkamena, who allowed her presence to be known to Pinkie that cold night.

She was sleeping snuggly in her warm bed, wrapped with extra blankets to counter the unexpected change in weather when she heard a faint voice ring through her ears.

"**They lied to us, all of them. Are we really going to let that slide?"**

Pinkie, still dreaming, answered the mysterious voice in between snores and grumbles.

"Mmm, they only lied to keep my party a secret. No harm done. It was a surprise party after all."

"**I would call it mediocre at best. They didn't really try to make the party a good one, the way we always do. It seemed as though they threw the whole thing together at the last minute, because they don't really care about us."**

"Of course they do silly filly. They're my friends," Pinkie retorted, still sleeping like a rock.

"**Hmm, some friends they are. That orange one lied right to our face, the blue one ran away from us the second she saw us, the white and the purple ones were sneaking around with packages, trying to keep them from us, and that stupid yellow one… don't get me started on her. If you ask me, they're despicable excuses for friends, and they need to be punished for their crimes."**

With that, Pinkie's consciousness began to amplify. "What do you mean? It was all for my party. They did all of that for me, silly fi—"

The voice in her head cut her off.

"**Don't call me that, and stop defending such foals. We need to take care of them before they do anything else to hurt us. They need to be killed."**

Pinkie's muscles spiked with tension, shooting her out of her slumber.

"Is anypony there?"

No answer.

It was dark and quiet all alone in her room. Well… all alone expect for Gummy, who was dreaming away next to Pinkie in her bed.

"That was an odd dream," Pinkie thought to herself, "I don't know if I'll ever get back to sleep after tha—"

Pinkie sank like a stone into the bliss of unconsciousness before she was able to finish the thought. She plopped back down against her pillow, bouncing Gummy out of his sleep. He laid awake the rest of the night, staring at Pinkie with his entrancing alligator eyes.

The next morning, Pinkie Pie could have been found in the apple orchard on the edge of Ponyville. She and Rainbow Dash had planned on spending the morning pulling pranks on various ponies for their own amusement, and unlucky Applejack was number one on their list.

"Ooh, this is going to be so good!" The excitement in Rainbow's voice was prevalent. "When Applejack comes out here to clean up the barn, she'll get hit with a bucket of water the second she opens the door! Classic!"

She was laughing at just the thought of seeing a soaked applejack. Pinkie, on the other hoof, was caught up speaking to the voice in her head. She kept hearing it. Since waking up that morning, it had continued to urge her to hurt others while haunting her with its evil laugh.

"**This is perfect! We have her alone, and nopony else knows the three of us are here! Let's lure her into the barn. You can distract her while I hit her from behind, and tie her up. And, when she wakes, we can throw her into the orange one's wood chipper, and laugh together as it slowly pulls her in while she screams for mercy! The blood and bits of pony spraying all over is sure to be a treat! Ooh, we could even have a splash fight in the remains! This is going to be so much fun!"**

"No!" Pinkie Pie screamed. "We're not going to hurt her, okay?"

Rainbow Dash was confused. "Uh, Pinkie Pie, you know it's not going to hurt Applejack, right? We're just getting her a little wet is all."

Dash's reply went unanswered as the voice in Pinkie's head continued to scheme.

"**And, when we're done playing we can have some to eat! But, I have dibs on the wings, okay? Those are my favorite. But, you can have some of the legs if you like. No, wait, what am I talking about! She's going to be mush! We'll just have to share the whole thing!"**

The voice's lamented laugh echoed through Pinkie Pie's mind as she screamed in protest.

"I said 'NO,' okay!"

It was obvious to Rainbow Dash that Pinkie wasn't addressing her. She swooped down in front of the pink pony, waving her hoof in front of Pinkie's face.

"Uh… Pinkie Pie? You Okay? You don't seem like it."

The voice was quiet long enough for Pinkie to address Rainbow.

"Yeah, of course silly!" Pinkie Pie smiled, knowing she couldn't tell Dash about the voice, or what it had wanted her to do. "But, I'm feeling kind of under the weather. I think I ate too many cupcakes last night. Is it okay if we cut our plans for this morning short? I need to go home and rest."

Rainbow Dash, now concerned for Pinkie's health rather than her random outbursts, was more than happy to oblige. "Yeah, it's cool Pinkie. Go home and rest up if you don't feel well. We can do this another time."

"Thanks Rainbow Dash. I'll see you again when I'm feeling better. Promise."

And with that, Pinkie Pie hastily ran off, making her way to Sugar Cube Corner.

"**What are you doing? You're letting her get away!"**

Wasn't it just a dream? How could she still be hearing the voice when she was clearly awake? It didn't make any sense. What did this voice want from Pinkie? Moreover, who was telling her to do these awful things?

Pinkie had run a fair distance away before losing her breath. She was then walking slowly towards her home making her way through the busy marketplace as the voice continued to speak with her.

"**I can't believe we missed such a great opportunity! She was right there, and the two of us could have easily overpowered her! Weren't you listening to me? I mean, don't you want to get back at her for lying to you? Don't you just want to stab her in the chest with the biggest, sharpest knife we can find and watch the life fade from her eyes for being so cold?"**

Pinkie couldn't stand it anymore. "Why do you want me to hurt everypony so badly! They're not bad; you are! Leave me alone, and go bother somepony else with your meanie mouth!"

Pinkie Pie's newest outburst had come at the least opportune moment. The ponies around her stopped what they were doing, and had begun to stare as she waged war with the demon residing in the dark corners of her psyche.

Among the concerned ponies witnessing her breakdown was none other than Applejack, the very same pony she and Rainbow Dash had attempted to prank only minutes ago. She must have gotten to the market early that morning to catch the morning rush of ponies blowing through. Applejack had been selling her family's apples at her usual stand in the marketplace when she noticed Pinkie's more random and more concerning than normal behavior.

Pinkie, now muttering under her breath as opposed to screaming, was still arguing with herself as she neared Applejack's stand.

Applejack, worried her friend may have finally lost it, decided to intervene. She stepped out from around her stand in front of Pinkie Pie, who was too caught up in her argument to realize where she was going. Her nose bumped into a firmly grounded Applejack, snapping her out of her torment.

"Pinkie Pie? You okay, Sugar Cube? You're a pretty random pony, that's for sure, but Ah ain't ever seen you creepin' 'round like this, talkin' to yourself 'bout hurtin' other ponies."

Pinkie looked up at Applejack as the voice chimed in.

"**Kill her. Hold her down to the ground by the neck until she stops squirming. I don't care if everypony sees; she deserves it. Please, let me do it. I want to feel her windpipe crush under the weight of my hooves."**

Pinkie ignored the voice this time, barely realizing Applejack had been talking to her.

"Huh?" Pinkie squeaked. "Oh, um… I'm fine," She lied as a crowd formed around her and Applejack.

"You sure, Pinkie? 'Cause y'all can tell me if there's somethin' messin' with ya."

Pinkie continued to lie. She couldn't let anypony know what was going on, especially since she wasn't so sure of what was happening herself. "Yes, I'm fine!" She threw on a shell of her usual personality to keep Applejack satisfied. "I just have to…. I'm late for planning a party! Gotta go!"

Pinkie galloped away even faster than she had from Rainbow Dash, leaving the crowd of confused ponies staring at an equally confused Applejack. What could be bothering her?

"That pony ain't right," Applejack thought to herself as she watched Pinkie make her way home.

Finally, Pinkie had made her way back up to her apartment. Mr. and Mrs. Cake were out, so she didn't have to worry about the voice harassing her to torture them. In their absence the Cakes left Pinkie a tray of cupcakes to have for lunch. The pony went up to her room, taking the tray with her, closing the windows, shutting out the light, and locking the door behind her. And… that's when she broke down. The evil voice's constant rattling of her sanity finally did its trick. As she sat with her back against her door, tears began to stream down her face in a wave of terror and confusion. Was she going crazy? Was she already crazy? She had to know for sure, and the only way to be certain was to get the answers she needed from that dark corner of her mind that wanted her friends to die.

"H-hey…. Evil Voice Lady? Are you there?" Pinkie was hoping not to hear the voice reply. She was hoping that perhaps it had gone away, or maybe that it never existed in the first place, but she wasn't so lucky.

"**I'm here, Pinkie. I'm here."**

What was wrong with her? Was she really talking to a voice in her own head? It couldn't be possible, could it? She couldn't believe it, but she had to keep going. She continued to question the voice.

"Can we talk a little? I mean, today has got me thinking all funny, and I really need some help figuring things out."

"**Of course, Pinkie. Anything for my beloved sister."**

"S-sister? But…. I don't have a sister, do I?" Somehow, Pinkie began to feel more comfortable speaking with the voice given this new information. Thinking of the voice as a sister, or at the very least just another pony, made it seem far less demonic.

"**Yes, Pinkie Pie. My name is Pinkamena Diane Pie. I am your older sister. It's so nice to finally meet you! I've been waiting for this moment for so very long little sister!"**

The idea of having a sister, even if she was only a homicidal voice in Pinkie's own head seemed almost comforting for a moment. She thought, maybe if she could convince her sister to be nice, if she could show her sister what it was like to be good instead of evil, then perhaps they could grow to be friends. But first, she had to figure out why Pinkamena wanted her friends dead. She didn't want to ask, but she knew she had to.

"S-sister, Pinkamena? I have a question."

"**Go on. You know you can ask me anything."**

Pinkie's fear of the unknown began to build up once again. "Well, you don't seem to think very highly of my friends. They really aren't bad ponies you know. Why do you want to hurt them? I mean, can't we just get along with them the way I always do?"

"**NO!"**

Pinkamena, who had remained surprisingly docile for this short exchange, immediately lost her temper at the thought of being nice to the rest of the ponies. She could never be civil with such revolting creatures. Never.

"**You really don't get it, do you? They AREN'T our friends. They don't like us; they never did. As a matter of fact, I'm almost certain they HATE us. I mean did you see the way the orange one looked at us today in the market? We we're just talking, the way sisters should, but she and the rest of the ponies around looked at us like we were a couple of freaks! You know, I was wrong. It's not just those five ponies you call our friends that need to be punished. They all need to die. I want to take them, one by one, and skin them alive while they beg for me to let them go. I want to tie one up, rest a chainsaw on its chest, and let the weight of it slowly carve into their face as I shower in their blood and screams. I want to take a pegasus pony by the wings and- "**

Pinkie's tolerance for Pinkamena's murderous rants had by that point lowered to zero. "Shut up! I said we aren't hurting anypony, and we're not going to! You keep you evil meanie thoughts to your grumpy self, because I'm not listening anymore!" Pinkie proceeded to cram her hooves as far into her ears as she possibly could manage.

"Blah blah la la la! I'm not listening! I can't hear you anymore!"

Pinkamena wasn't about to stand for such childishness. She had been locked away for so long, and she wasn't about to let the only pony able to hear her act this way.

"**STOP! I won't let you shut me out again! You let me out for the first time in years yesterday, and I'm never going back in! You can scream as much as you want, but I'm never going away, and I am NEVER going to be nice!"**

Amidst the shouting and antics, Gummy emerged from Pinkie Pie's closet, the door cracked slightly.

Pinkie had stopped yelling long enough to notice him. "G-gummy? What are you doing in the dark all by yourself, little guy?"

The baby alligator didn't give a reply. He simply gazed back through the darkness in Pinkie's general direction while his eyes blinked independently of one another.

"**Hey! Don't ignore your big sister when she's talking to you! I don't want to be alone again. I can't stand it! I just need somepony to talk to, so I won't have to be by myself anymore. So, just talk to me, please? Be a good little sister and do what I ask. Say something! Talk to me!"**

"I said shut up! I want you to go away!"

In a fit of anger and frustration, Pinkie Pie grabbed the nearest object, a cupcake from her tray, and threw it away from herself as hard as she could. The cupcake rocketed towards Gummy, exploding upon impact with the wall next to him. The timid alligator, frightened by the barrage of baked goods, scurried back into the closet from where he had emerged only moments ago.

Pinkie, tears still flowing, looked down at her hooves. "What is wrong with me?"

"**Wrong? That was perfect! Though, it is a shame you missed. If you had it square in the face, it may have been enough to so some serious damage. I've always hated that little monster."**

"Monster?" Pinkie thought to herself.

"No sister, I'm the monster."

Pinkie Pie spent the rest of the day sitting there with her sister. They didn't say much. There wasn't anything else to say beyond that point. Besides, Pinkie was too appalled at what she had done to her little pet to say anything more.

Pinkamena remained silent for another reason. She was just satisfied in knowing her little sister was capable of aggression. She felt confident she would be able to bring Pinkie over to her side so long as she pressed hard enough. Her plan was working, but she wasn't going to have to step up her game if she was ever going to win Pinkie over. It was time for her to be the one pulling the strings again.

From that point on, Pinkie Pie was a changed pony. All she could think about was frightened little Gummy, who wouldn't dare get near her after what she had done. What she had actually hit him? What if she had killed him? She would never be able to recover from that. She would never be able to forgive herself if she ever hurt a living creature.

This was what Pinkamena had been waiting so long for. As Pinkie's sanity degraded, her influence over the pink pony continued to grow. But, her little sister had something deeply ingrained in her that she wasn't going to be able alter. Pinkie Pie was a good pony to the core. She would never allow herself to harm anything, or anypony.

Pinkie's fear of losing control of her actions again had confined the two sisters to their apartment above the bakery for weeks. Any attempts by other ponies to get Pinkie to come outside were met with hostility. Pinkie was going to stay in that room forever as far as she was concerned. She was never going to hurt somepony, and she was never going to let her sister do the same.

Pinkie's only interaction with other ponies was through the Cakes, who would bring her food, and relay messages from her friends.

Mrs. Cake knocked on Pinkie's door with a tray of cupcakes balancing on her head. "Deary? I have some treats for you. Oh, and one of your little friends, Fluttershy, wanted me to tell you something."

The door remained closed, but Mrs. Cake could hear Pinkie's faint voice. "T-thanks for the treats. I appreciate them. Please leave them by the door, and I'll help myself later."

Mrs. Cake sighed. "Sweetie, it's been three weeks since you came out of there. Don't you miss your friends? That's what Fluttershy wanted me to tell you. She and the rest of you little friends miss you very much, and want to see you."

Pinkie did miss her friends. All she wanted to do was go out and play with them again… but she knew she couldn't. She was a dangerous pony. Who knows what would happen if she lost it while somepony else was around? "T-thank you for the message, but I don't want to go outside today."

"Are you sure Deary? Because, Fluttershy said she really, really—"

Pinkie chimed in. "Leave me alone, please. I'm not coming out."

Mrs. Cake obliged, hanging her head down in disappointment as she made her way back downstairs.

She tells me her life went on like that for a while. She wasn't sure how long, but it seemed like months to her. She couldn't go outside and do what she wanted, because she had somepony holding her back. But, even though Pinkie showed no signs of ever coming back outside, her friends never gave up on her. They would consistently make attempts to speak with her.

Pinkie tells me their lives stuck in the apartment were very dull. She told me they would rarely do much other than speak with one another. It seems they were never able to agree on much, other than their interest in baking, though Pinkie wouldn't allow them to go downstairs in fear of the Cakes or somepony else being there. She couldn't let anypony get hurt.

"**Please? I know you're so good at making cakes and desserts. I've always wanted to try. I promise I'll be good. I promise I won't say anything mean. We've been in here so long. This time in solitude with you has gotten me thinking. Perhaps… perhaps the other ponies aren't so bad. I don't feel much like hurting them anymore. I just want to spend some time with my sister. So… is it okay if we go downstairs and bake for a little while?"**

Pinkamena had tried this trick on her many times before, so Pinkie was quite hesitant to go downstairs. Yet, she really didn't like being cooped up in her apartment all day, and her sister did sound sincere this time. Maybe, it wouldn't be so bad to go downstairs to bake something nice for a change.

Pinkie addressed her sister. "You promise you'll be good? I really want to go outside, too, but we're not going anywhere until you promise you'll be on your best behavior. And, we're only going downstairs for a little while to bake, and then it's right back here, got it?"

"**Yes, yes, I understand. I promise to be a good little pony. I just want to learn how you make those lovely sweets."**

Pinkie was unsure of whether or not she could trust her sister, but after being stuck in there for so long, the thought of even going downstairs for an hour or two felt so enticing. It was worth the risk, just this one time. Who knows? Perhaps Pinkamena was telling the truth. Perhaps their time alone together had really changed her for the better. Pinkie put a smile on her face, and agreed to let the two of them go downstairs, so she could teach her sister how to bake. "Okay, but you be good."

Pinkie was so very ready to leave the apartment. She wasn't going outside, but even just seeing the first floor of the bakery again really brought up her spirits. As the two slowly made their way down the staircase connecting the two floors of the building, Pinkie caught a glimpse of an orange-haired pony standing at the front counter.

She froze.

"I'm sorry, but we can't go down there today."

Pinkamena was obviously upset with her sister's decision.

"**But, I really want to learn how you bake. Please?"**

Pinkie stood her ground with the decision she had made. "No, we can't. Somepony is down there."

She just couldn't take the risk. What would she do if Pinkamena really wasn't sincere in her words? She couldn't allow the other pony to get hurt. "I'm sorry, but we have to go upstairs."

Pinkamena pressed on, dying to get out of the apartment.

"**Please? I promised I was going to behave. I've changed, honest! You're going to have to trust me around other ponies if we expect to ever move past how I used to be. All I want to do is bake! I promise to be your faithful student, sister. I just want to learn!"**

Her sister had an excellent point. She was going to have to trust her sister if she ever wanted things to go back to the way they used to be. She was still very hesitant, but trusting enough of her sister's intentions to oblige her. "Okay, sister, but I'm keeping my eye on you."

Pinkamena was elated.

"**Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise I won't let you down! I'll be on my best behavior!"**

Pinkie smiled, believing her sister's words. She continued down the stairs to the bakery.

Standing at the counter was Carrot Top, who had heard Pinkie's entire exchange with her sister. She was well aware of Pinkie's odd behavior, as word of what had happened with Pinkie spread through Ponyville rather quickly. She promptly addressed her regarding her unexpected appearance.

"P-Pinkie Pie? You're… you're out of your apartment. Is everything okay?"

Pinkie Pie, finally feeling happy and bubbly for the first time in ages, reassured the concerned pony. "Of course, silly! I'm feeling a lot like my old self again, and I'm ready to get baking again!" She flashed her famous wide-eyed grin at Carrot Top, which was enough to assure her Pinkie was finally back to normal.

Carrot Top confident that Pinkie was okay, explained that she needed to place an order for a cake, a carrot cake, something Pinkie Pie had never baked before. Pinkie Pie informed Carrot Top that she didn't know how to make a carrot cake. It wasn't a very popular flavor around Ponyville, and it was Mrs. Cake who generally filled orders for them.

"Oh, I can assure you in isn't very difficult. If you don't mind, I'd love to teach you. I would have made it myself, but I simply don't have the proper equipment."

Pinkie stopped to think about her sister. Could she really be trusted? She wasn't sure, but the only way to know was to trust her at least one time. She would just have to watch her closely to insure Carrot Top wouldn't get hurt. "Sure! I'd love to learn!"

Pinkie proceeded to lead Carrot Top around the counter, into the kitchen.

"Okay, before we get started, I'll need you to wash your hooves in the sink. We don't want anything icky getting into the cake." Pinkie smiled at Carrot Top, who made her way to the sink to wash up.

Pinkamena couldn't help but keep her eye on the other pony. This opportunity was exactly what she had been waiting so long for. It was time for her to make her move, but she couldn't do anything without her sister's permission. She was going to have to trick her if she wanted to get anywhere.

"**Um, sister? I should wash my hooves, too, right? Like you said, a pony needs to be sure she's clean before she starts baking. We don't want anything getting into the mix, yes?"**

Pinkie was happy to see her sister actively trying to learn her craft. "Yes, sister. You're absolutely right! Go ahead and wash up next to Carrot Top, and then we'll get started."

And… that's all it took. The simple go ahead from Pinkie Pie was all Pinkamena needed to take control of their body. Pinkie felt a numbness course through her. She was still moving, but she wasn't the one pulling the strings anymore. "S-sister, what's going on? Why can't I move?"

Pinkamena's demeanor changed completely. She had been lying to her sister the entire time.

"**Calm down, sister. Everything is going to be fine, trust me. I'm just going to have a little fun."**

Pinkie was terrified of what her sister was planning to do. "Run! Get out of here before she hurts you!" She yelled to Carrot Top as much and as loud as she could, but it was no use. She was now the one locked inside. Her screams did nothing more than ring inside her sister's head. There was nothing she could do to save the unsuspecting pony.

Pinkamena didn't waste any time. After years of being trapped inside, she was finally free. She made her way over to the kitchen's knife block, pulling out the largest, sharpest knife available.

Carrot Top was still busy scrubbing her hooves across the room. She wanted to be sure she got them nice and clean, as she had been walking around outside a while before visiting the bakery. When she finally finished, she turned around to see Pinkie Pie only a couple feet away from her, holding a very large knife. She was smiling, but not the same as before. This smile was brimming with evil and ill intention. Carrot Top's heart began to race, almost unable to address the pink pony.

"P-Pinkie Pie? Is everything okay?"

Pinkamena didn't say anything. She didn't move. She just stood there, grimacing while she sized up her prey.

Carrot Top felt cold. This wasn't the same pony who invited her to bake with her. This pony was pure evil. She had to get out of there. "Pinkie… I think I need to go. I just remembered I have somewhere else I need to be."

Pinkamena continued to stare, knife in hoof.

"**You aren't leaving this kitchen. You promised you would teach me to bake."**

She had to get out of there. She couldn't hesitate anymore. This pony couldn't be trusted. "Pinkie, I'm sorry, but I really ha—"

Before she could finish, Pinkamena lunged forward with lightening speed. She plunged the knife deep into Carrot Top's chest, pinning her on the ground.

She tried to scream, but all she could muster up was a faint wheezing noise. The knife had pierced one of her lungs.

Pinkamena couldn't believe she was finally getting to do all of this. She pressed all of her weight onto the knife as she sat on top of Carrot Top, peering deep, deep into the dying pony's eyes.

"**How does it feel? Does it hurt?"**

Carrot Top couldn't say anything. Her hooves squirmed and clopped frantically against the tile flooring in attempt to escape from Pinkie, but the weight was too much for her to overcome. She stared into her attacker's eyes while her own filled with tears, blood gurgling out from her mouth.

Pinkamena pressed her muzzle against Carrot Top's as she continued to force the knife deeper into the pony's flesh. She wriggled it about, causing blood to pour out from the wound.

"**It must hurt! Look at all of this blood! It's beautiful! We're having so much fun!"**

Pinkamena began to laugh hysterically. Her eyes widened even further as she continued to stare down the helpless pony.

Carrot Top continued to struggle, but it was no use. She was growing very cold. Her attempts to escape became weaker as her strength left her. Blood continued to spill out of her mouth and nostrils as she choked on her own fluids. She squeezed her eyes closed, and tensed up as much as she could, this being the only way for her to express the extreme amount of pain she was in.

Pinkamena kept staring, but said nothing more. She could feel adrenaline course through her veins as she pressed the knife in more and more. She shifted her weight, letting the knife carve through the pony, down towards her abdomen.

That was all it took. The widening of the wound caused blood to gush out of Carrot Top even faster than it had been before. The pain was unbearable, but thankfully for her sake, her moment of terror was nearly over. With Pinkamena's final slice into her chest, she squirmed with all of her remaining strength in one last futile attempt to get away, blood very audibly gurgling through her throat. And with that, she fell lifeless. Eyes open, her head fell back down to the floor, staring blankly through her murderer.

But, even though Carrot Top was no longer alive, Pinkamena wasn't finished. She continued laughing as she pressed the knife deeper and deeper into the corpse. Poor Pinkie could do nothing but watch her sister's actions in absolute terror from her front-row seat within her own head.

"**Oh sister, isn't this so much fun!"**

Pinkie didn't say anything. She was unable to process exactly what had just happened.

Pinkamena ignored her sister's lack of a response, and continued to focus on Carrot Top's body. She lifted her weigh up off of the knife, removing it from the corpse's chest cavity. A small waterfall of blood trickled down either side of the lifeless pony's chest, adding to the already completely crimson stained flooring beneath them.

She rolled off of her victim into the pool of warm blood, letting it soak her shiny pink coat. Adrenaline continued to course through her coupled with high levels of dopamine, giving her a feeling of unmatched ecstasy as she rolled about on the floor.

"**This feels so good! I bet it takes even better!"**

Pinkamena promptly picked herself up off the floor, once again mounting the corpse. She leaned in towards the gigantic gash in Carrot Top's chest, licking up blood as her weight forced more and more to come gushing out. She let the fluid linger in her mouth before gulping it down, and going back for more.

"**Oh my! The taste is delightful! It's even better than I thought it would be! Sister! You have to try this!"**

Pinkie Pie said nothing. She was paralyzed having witnessed her sister murder a good friend in cold blood. Was it really happening? Could it have all been a dream, or a horrific nightmare? No. It was real, and Carrot Top was dead. Her blood covered nearly every inch of the formally blue and white tile.

She watched as her sister continued to frantically lick from her friend's wound. The image of the gash spilling copious amounts of blood, only to be soaked up by her own tongue slowly faded to black as she lost the ability to stay conscious.

"**Sister! Wake up! We have to clean this up before somepony sees!"**

A confused, disorientated Pinkie answered her sister's plea. "Hmm… wha?"

"**Sister! GET UP!"**

The order rang through Pinkie's skull. She groaned. The taste of blood and vomit lined her mouth. She slowly blinked her eyes open, revealing a view of the kitchen ceiling above her. "What's going on?"

"**Now! We don't have much time!"**

Pinkie sat up, and that's when saw it. Her friend's lifeless corpse, covered in its own blood, staring back at her. She shot up to a standing position, slowly backing away from the grizzly scene. Her mouth hung down in horror, leaving her barely able to say anything.

"She's dead. We… we killed her."

Images of her sister savagely murdering Carrot Top flooded her mind as she struggled to keep her balance. She fell forward into the blood on the floor, it covering up the blood that had already dried around her mouth. She screamed, and wriggled away from the body, pressing her back up against the cabinet behind her.

"**Snap out of it! We have to get rid of this fast!"**

Pinkie didn't reply. All she could do was stare as the image of her dead friend scorched itself into her memory. What was she going to do?

"**SISTER!"**

Pinkie opened her mouth. "P-please, make it go away."

Again, this green light was all Pinkamena needed. She stood up away from the cabinet as she regained control over their body.

She had to take care of this fast. She immediately ran to the entrance of the bakery, locking the doors. That would be enough to buy her the time she needed to get rid of the body. She rushed back to the kitchen, and grabbed Carrot Top by her hind legs. She began to pull the body out of the kitchen, up the stairs to Pinkie's apartment, leaving a trail of blood marking her path. Carrot Top's head thudded against each step as Pinkamena struggled to get her to the second floor. When she finally made it to the apartment, she immediately wrapped the body in one of her many blankets, a red one, and promptly stuffed the corpse under Pinkie's bed. She spent the next few hours hastily yet thoroughly scrubbing the building from top to bottom to remove any traces of blood.

When she was finished, she made her way upstairs to draw a bath. The building was spotless, but her coat was still soaked with blood. Once the tub had filled, Pinkamena hopped in. The tinge of the water quickly went from clear, to pink, to red as the blood began to wash off of her. Now that the mess had finally been cleaned, she attempted to speak with her sister, who had been completely silent for the past few hours as Pinkamena cleaned up the mess she had made.

"**Sister, please say something. You're worrying me."**

Pinkie answered, her tone catatonic. "She is dead."

"**That's right, sister."**

Pinkamena refrained from delving into the details of the murder, in fear of shutting her sister out again.

"**Are you going to be okay?"**

Pinkie didn't answer.

"…**Sister?"**

Pinkie stayed silent a few seconds longer, before letting out another lifeless reply. "We can't… we can't do this."

Pinkamena almost felt bad for acting so impulsively. She didn't mean to traumatize her little sister. She just wanted to have some fun. She didn't many any real harm, honest.

"**I… I'm sorry for scaring you. I should have known you would have gotten scared, but I couldn't help myself. Please forgive me."**

Again, Pinkie Pie didn't answer. She couldn't allow her sister to do anything like what she had witnessed ever again. She had to be stopped. Her sister had to die.

"…**Sister?"**

A few days passed with no word from Pinkie Pie to Mr. and Mrs. Cake, or any other pony, but this was normal by then. Even so, it was time for one of Pinkie's friends to check in on her. This turn was Twilight Sparkle's, who was approaching the bakery's front door. She let herself in, triggering the bell attached to the front door to jingle.

"Hello? Mrs. Cake? It's Twilight. I just came to check up on Pinkie Pie."

No answer.

The Cakes must have been out again. Twilight took it upon herself to check on her friend, something she had done many times before in the Cakes' absence. She made her way up the stairs to Pinkie Pie's apartment. It seemed every light in the building was shut off.

Twilight approached Pinkie's door, which was surprisingly cracked open slightly.

"That's odd," Twilight thought to herself, "Pinkie's door is always shut."

She put one hoof on the door, and opened it slowly, only to reveal more darkness. She peered into the pitch black room when she noticed two little, shiny white spheres in the corner near Pinkie's closet. One of the spheres blinked, followed shortly by the other.

It was Gummy. He was focusing his gaze upwards, towards the center of the room.

Twilight smiled as she addressed Gummy. "Hey there little guy. Do you know where your owner is?"

Gummy did nothing to acknowledge Twilight's presence. He simply continued to gaze upwards towards the center of the room, his eyes fixated on something far more important than her.

"What could he be looking at?" Twilight thought. She placed her hoof on the inner wall of the room, feeling around for the light switch. When she flicked it on, it became immediately clear what Gummy had been focusing all of his attention on.

Twilight let out a blood-curdling scream, and collapsed to her knees.

It was Pinkie Pie. She was hanging by her neck from the ceiling fan in the middle of the room. She had hung herself using a bundle of red, yellow, and blue streamers.

Twilight watched in horror as the fan began to slowly spin with her friend attached, as if to showcase her lifeless body. Gummy followed the motion of his owner with his head as she slowly circled around, head hung down, eyes closed.

Twilight couldn't move. She couldn't scream. She felt completely helpless and paralyzed as she watched Pinkie's body rotate above her. Pinkie's hooves hung motionless at her sides, her poufy tail falling parallel to her hind legs. The two watched Pinkie's body dance around the room for several minutes, before something unexpected happened.

Pinkie's tail twitched.

Twilight blinked, snapping herself out of her traumatized state. She peered closer at Pinkie's tale.

It twitched again.

Then, without any further warning, the streamers hoisting Pinkie up snapped, causing her to crash to the floor beneath the ceiling fan.

She began coughing, choking.

She was still alive.

Twilight ran over to her friend, quickly tearing off the remaining knot of streamers blocking Pinkies airflow.

"Pinkie!" Twilight shook her friend. "Pinkie! You're alive!"

The half-dead pony fluttered her eyes open, seeing the purple unicorn trying to get through to her.

"**P-Pinkie?"**

A sigh of relief rushed through Twilight. "You're alive!" She repeated the phrase several times. "Are you okay?"

Pinkamena groaned, stretching her hooves skyward.

"**I-I can move."**

Twilight addressed her friend. "Good! That's good! You're going to be okay!"

"**You… you can hear me?"**

This question puzzled Twilight, but she was more than happy to answer her friend, whom she was simply happy to have alive. "Of course I can."

Pinkamena didn't understand. What had happened? Why was she in control? Where was Pinkie?

She groaned again.

"**What happened?"**

Twilight looked down at her obviously confused friend. She put a hoof on her shoulder. "Don't worry about that, okay? The only thing that matters is that you're safe. We need to get you to the hospital."

"So, then what happened?"

No point in asking me. You know exactly what happened after that. Shortly after Pinkie recovered, ponies began unexplainably disappearing from Ponyville. I'd rather not have to relive the Hell she brought on us all, Princess.

"But… Applebloom, I don't understand. What happened?"

Isn't it obvious, Princess? Pinkie, having witnessed her sister murder Carrot Top in cold blood had to take action to stop Pinkamena from killing again. The only course of action she was certain to stop her was to kill Pinkamena, but it wasn't going to be that easy. The two inhabited one body, meaning they both had to go. Pinkie Pie decided to hang herself in order to kill her sister, but her plan didn't work as she had hoped.

Pinkie Pie's suicide attempt was successful. She is dead, but her sister remains. All that's left of that pony is a blood-thirsty monster. Anything and everything we know of the old Pinkie Pie died as intended when she hung herself that day. Pinkamena was then able to kill and eat ponies as she pleased, without Pinkie Pie getting in the way. It wasn't long after that, when she took me under her wing.

I just wanted to get my cutie mark, you know. I didn't want ponies to call me a blank flank. I sought her out, hoping to become a great chef, but the only thing I learned from Ms. Pinkamena Diane Pie, is that true evil does exist. She told me she would let me live as long as I didn't tell anypony what she was doing. I had to pledge to become her apprentice.

The more ponies we slaughtered, the easier it became for me. The image of mutilated bodies, furniture made of flesh and bone, the screams and begs for mercy, all of them became mundane. As time passed, I stopped caring for our victims. I grew to be as heartless, as dead inside as my teacher.

"Stop, please."

I will not. You wanted a story, and you got it. You'll never truly know what malice is until you see her basement for yourself. The things she did, the things I did, that coat, those decorations. Don't you dare sympathize with me until you've seen it with your own two eyes. You don't know what insanity can do.

"I've seen the photographs."

But, you haven't tasted pony like I have. She forced it down my throat, insisting I would grow to love the taste. I didn't believe her, but she was right. The whole time I've been telling my story, I've been fantasizing about tearing the flesh from your neck with my teeth. If I weren't trapped behind these bars, I would have attacked you the second you I saw you. I have always wondered if a pony of royalty had a richer taste than the rest of us. What do you think, Princess?

"I think we're done here. We're going to find her, and we're going to stop this madness."

You can leave now if you like. You know my story, but I can assure you it will be of no help in your investigation. Pinkamena is a cold and precise killer. She cannot be found, and she cannot be killed. All you can do, all anypony can do is pray.

They can pray they live through the night.

They can pray they aren't the next to vanish.

They can pray their number isn't the next to come up.


End file.
